


There

by ice_hot_13



Category: SSX Tricky
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_hot_13/pseuds/ice_hot_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo's sharing a room with Mac, spends the night thinking a little and getting kicked a lot. (written a LONG time ago, posted for archiving purposes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	There

He was going to have to come to terms with the fact that there was nothing there.

Viggo was staring at the wall in the dark, hearing nothing but the wind at the windows and Mac's shallow breathing beside him. Much as Viggo would have liked to convince himself otherwise, they were merely roommates, in a room with just one bed, and they were as far apart as the space would allow. Viggo had curled up on his side, on the very edge of his half of the bed. The dim moonlight that leaked through the curtain fell just short of his face. He needed to sleep, that much he knew. But he couldn't help his strong desire to resist it. Just being next to Mac, free of the other boarders' questioning looks they thought he didn't see, with no need to stumble his way through a weak explanation when Mac caught him staring, he was pretty content with his situation. Viggo sighed, inching closer to the edge of the bed. Content was an overstatement. He wished for a thousand other situations, but at least the element they had in common- Mac- was in his present, real one. Just not enough.

"nnnnmm…" Mac moaned in his sleep, flailing around a little more. Viggo had briefly considered moving to the floor, but couldn't bring himself to do it, even after Mac kicked him twice. He figured that he most likely did have bruises on his legs and back- he didn't even know how Mac had managed to kick him there- but he still didn't want to leave. Mac may have been a particularly… violent sleeper, but Viggo didn't want to leave. "Nooooooooo…" The neon green numbers on the alarm clock shamed Viggo with their blaring 1:00 AM arrangement. He wanted to sleep. And he wanted to stay conscious. There wasn't a race the next day, after all, recuperation day. Which, he realized, he'd end up sleeping through if he deprived himself of sleep any longer. Mac's arm hit his shoulder, and he realized Mac had moved over to be right next to him. Viggo was deciding how to take this, when a slight nudge from Mac's elbow sent him to the floor. Mumbling under his breath in decidedly indelicate Swedish, he got to his feet, circled around the bed and got in on the other side. When he saw Mac's laptop on the bedside table, along with a DVD, he shook his head. Typical. While Griff had dragged Viggo down to the arcade Viggo hated the hotel for having, Mac had been watching a horror movie that had given him nightmares. Viggo tried to lull himself into sleep, but another kick from Mac, who had an amazing ability to toss and turn his way across the bed, sent him to the floor again. Fine, he decided, he'd sleep on the floor.

Sunlight didn't wake Viggo, but a pillow in the face did. "ugggghhhkkk…" he flung it back at the bed, sitting up. Mac leaned over the bed, and surprise appeared on his face.

"What're you doing down there?"

"I  _was_ sleeping."

"How come you're down there?" a shadow of worry seemed to cross Mac's face for a moment. Viggo ran a hand through his blonde hair, getting up.

"You pushed me out."

"I did? Dam, I'm sorry about that. You can kick me out tonight if you want."

"Thanks for the offer" Viggo grinned. "I'll be sure to keep it in mind."

"Maybe I'll sleep in the hallway. C'mon, hurry up, I don't wanna go downstairs by myself."

"Why take me? I was gonna sleep more…"

"Wouldn't you rather spend time with me?" Viggo tried not to make the fact that he was examining Mac's face for signs of emotion obvious, but he was trying to figure out if Mac was just saying that, or if he was really flirting that hard.

"Fine, guilt me into it. Guess I've got no choice now." Mac gave him a brilliant smile and raced off to get dressed. Viggo did the same, stripping off his shirt and reaching for a new one from his suitcase.

"Where'd you get that bruise?" Mac had looked up from digging through his duffle bag. Viggo pulled on his shirt and jacket.

"You kicked me…"

"Oh… sorry about that…" He thought he caught Mac blushing, but there was no evidence in the world to prove it.

...

There was nothing there.

Viggo had tried to convince himself there was, but after a day spent half in each other's company, he was ready to admit defeat. Nighttime found him once again half asleep on the very edge of the bed, far from Mac. Mac, who had spent the day talking to the other boarders. Viggo hadn't exactly made much of an effort to find him, but he didn't want to probe any further into the reenactment of the day that was taking place in his head. Maybe he'd lose the next race, remove himself from the circuit, and go search Sweden for a guy that was even vaguely like Mac. He heard Mac moving again, wondered vaguely if he'd get kicked again. Instead of a blow, though, he felt an arm snake over his shoulders. He shifted onto his other side, and saw Mac beside him, face turned into Viggo's shoulder, arm across Viggo's chest. Viggo credited it only to the severity of Mac's nightmare, that it had made him seek something to hold onto. He put his arm around Mac and decided to just fall asleep.

"Hey" Mac whispered, making Viggo flinch. He went to draw back- and probably fall off the bed in the process- but Mac tightened his hold. "Why'd you avoid me today?"

"I didn't." Viggo couldn't really piece together what was happening.

"Did too."

"Sorry."

"Make it up to me…?" it was half a question, half a demand. Viggo smiled.

Yes, perhaps there was something there.

"How?"

"Tell me something." Mac replied softly, voice hardly above a whisper, anything louder would shatter their protective night. "Is is hopeless to be in love with you? Just, you know, for anyone in general."

"Why do you want to know?" Viggo stammered.

"For reference."

"Oh." Viggo thought it over. "Yeah, I guess so. For anyone in general, that is. Depends on the person, I'd say."

"Okay." Mac was silent for a moment. "What about me? Have I got a chance?"

"You're the only one who does."

Mac's lips against his, his soft, deep kiss, his warm touch and gentle hold, Viggo knew for sure then.

There was something there, something he hadn't known could be, the something that had compelled Mac to ask him to share a room, the bed, their days.  _Something… like love,_ Viggo thought, hands trailing over Mac's chest, kissing him, and his fingertips rested over Mac's heart,  _there._


End file.
